


O (estúpido) amor das nossas vidas

by Odd_Ellie



Category: CLAMP - Works, xxxHoLic
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doumeki e Himawari tem uma discussão sobre Watanuki</p>
            </blockquote>





	O (estúpido) amor das nossas vidas

Apenas quando Himawari e Doumeki já estavam há umas duas ruas de distância da loja que ela deixou de sorrir. Parecia seguro o suficiente fazer isso ali, Watanuki não a veria, ela sabia o quão miserável ele já devia estar se sentindo por dizer que ela não podia mais visitar a loja, se a visse triste Watanuki ficaria pior ainda.

"Você vai cuidar dele ?" ela perguntou para Doumeki.

"Sim. Sempre"

"Sabe eu queria que ele tivesse escolhido você, eu sempre quis" ela disse olhando para baixo.

"Porque ?"

"Porque eu acho que você teria feito ele feliz, mais do que eu poderia ter feito, e certamente bem mais do que ele é agora. Não diga pra ele que eu disse isso, mas você estava certo nas vezes em que comentou que o amor das nossas vidas é um estúpido as vezes" ela disse esfregando uma lágrima do olho.

"Sim, ele é"

"Mas ele mesmo assim vale apena não vale ?" ela disse voltando a dar o seu sorriso de sempre.

"Sim, ele vale"


End file.
